Ragamuffin
by Strawberry Pocky Stix
Summary: "Damn, Banner, is that you under all that fluff? Ever heard of a haircut, Pompom?" "Nice to see you, too, Tony." Science Bros could be read as SCIBFs? , years post-Avengers, OOC?


**Once again, I don't own the characters. I'm just using someone else's toys in my own play set.**

* * *

When he walks off the plane, he can hear the Ipod of the young woman in front of him playing 'I've been everywhere' out loud, at least loud enough for the man behind him to be humming to tune, and he decides it's fitting.

He feels like he's been everywhere, and New York, some place familiar, is a welcome sight for sore eyes.

The last person he saw before leaving for his many destinations around the world, at least that he cared about, was Tony Stark. Brown eyes glittering with admiration, and grin a mile wide;

"_Take care of yourself out was great to work with you."_

"_Same to you, Tony; thanks."_

And then he was on a flight to India.

He feels relaxed, and fulfilled, and happy for the first time in a while, and he's grinning as he picks up his bags in the terminal and walks outside.

It's bright outside; bustling with activity, and he smiles almost as bright as the sun. He runs a hand through his fluffy, wild, and unruly hair. He realizes that his first plan of action would be to get a haircut, and a shave.

He doesn't quite have a beard, but he's got stubble for sure.

He shifts his bag on his shoulder, and rubs his eyes under his glasses. Then there's a laugh in front of him, and before he can look up, there's a hand buried in his hair, roughing it up.

"Damn, Banner, is that you under all that fluff? You'd think that there'd have been barbers in these many placed I've heard you've been. Ever heard of a haircut, Pompom?"

"Nice to see you, too, Tony."

Bruce smiles up at his friend, brown eyes glittering with affection, and grin a mile wide.

"Yeah, it is good to see you, Bruce. Welcome back." Tony takes his hand from Bruce's curls, and holds it out, and Bruce takes it, shaking a few times.

"What are you even doing here?" Bruce asks, smiling, pleasantly surprised.

"A little birdie, AKA Hawkass, told me you were coming back to New York. Like I'd pass up an opportunity to see you back from your gallivanting around the world for three years instead of being my best Science-bro at the tower."

Bruce chuckles a bit at that, beginning to walk away.

"Sorry, Tony; the world was calling me." Tony keeps up with him.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I was going to check into a hotel, and at least shave this off," He runs a hand over his budding beard. "Then see about getting this cut." He tugs at his hair a bit. "And well… relax for a while."

Tony frowns;

"A hotel?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I know your head's been a bit overtaken by what looks like an electrified cat on your head, but you should at least remember what I said before you left." Bruce thinks for a moment.

"Well, you told me to take care of myself, and it was a pleasure working with me…"

"After that."

_Tony grabbed Bruce's shoulder as he began to walk away, smiling._

"_And remember, if you ever need a break, there's always room for you at Stark Tower, Bruce."_

_Bruce blinked, then smiled gently._

"… _Thank you, Tony. I'll catch you later."_

"There's always room for me at Stark Tower."

"Exactly. Why pay for a hotel when you can come stay with us all back at the tower?"

"Tony, I couldn't impose on you again…"

"Always means always, fluff ball." Tony says quickly, smiling. "Come on; back to your friends."

Bruce can't do anything but laugh as he is ushered to the car Tony has driven.

"You won't let me say no, will you?"

"No, I won't."

Bruce climbs into the front seat beside Tony, who puts on a pair of sunglasses.

He's thinner than the last time Bruce saw him, and he's gotten a bit more grey, and there's a few more wrinkles. He's also slightly more tanned, and muscular, and there's a scar on his cheek.

The conversation they share isn't about science, or the Hulk, or about being Avengers.

It's about his trip, and the team as people, and the goddamn weather.

Bruce loves every word of it, and is smiling through the whole thing, his curly hair whipping in the wind as Tony drives, chatting about how he and Pepper had broken up last year, because they had a fallout and just couldn't glue themselves back together.

He listens, nodding all the while, then Tony pokes and prods about his trip, and Bruce tells him about the people he met, the things he saw, and he's still in awe about everything. It's still so fresh in his memory that he almost disappears into them, and it's like he's actually there.

Tony finds it refreshing, that Bruce his speaking so happily and passionately about things. He can practically see the people Bruce saw, feel the rivers, the sun, the rain. It's like he's there, too, and he loves every second of it.

"So I take it you liked globetrotting for the past few years?"

"Loved it, but it's good to be back in New York." He leans his head on the headrest, and looks over at Tony. The other man looks over at him and grins, bringing the car to a stop.

"Did you end up going green at all?" He asked, stepping out with Bruce and taking one of his bags.

"Once," Bruce admits, surprised the question didn't come up sooner. "But this girl I met, Maru; Young girl, maybe twenty or so. She managed to calm him down after he showed a few boulders who was boss, out in the desert."

"Maru, huh?"

"Yeah, she offered to guide me in Mexico. Nice girl."

"Sounds so." They finally share some idle chitchat about science in the elevator up, and Bruce is pleasantly reminded of descending the very same one three years prior. They step off on the living floor of Stark Tower, and Tony takes him back to the same room that he'd stayed in during the fight with Loki.

He sees the others on the way past, and they all wave at him, seemingly happy to see him.

Tony opens the door to Bruce's room and steps aside to let him in.

"This place hasn't changed a bit…" Bruce murmurs, smiling as he walks in and puts his things down.

"Didn't want to change it." Tony replies, shrugging. "Figured I'd leave it, and when you came back, then you could switch it around the way you wanted it."

The other scientist looks over at him, and smiles brightly, sincerely; a way Tony's never seen him smile before, and somehow, it takes his breath away.

"Thanks, Tony."

That's all Bruce says before Tony decides it'd be appropriate to hug him, and they stay like that for a minute or two. His arms around Bruce, Bruce's arms around him.

"I missed you." Tony admits, pulling back and smiling down at him; brightly, sincerely- a way Bruce's never seen him smile before. It kind of takes his breath away.

"I missed you, too." He replies simply, tucking a curl from his own eyes.

Tony backs up, letting the other man go, and walks to the door.

"You get settled, Bruce. Shave, too; we're going out to lunch."

"All right," Bruce replies, moving his bag to the bed. "I will."

"Oh, and, by the way, ragamuffin," Tony turns to see Bruce look up at him, giving probably the sassiest look he's ever seen Bruce give.

He grins and winks.

"Welcome home."

* * *

**... I can't feel anything in my left hand. Wonderful.**


End file.
